


Delirium Disclosure

by sakutsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sick Atsumu Miya, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, a tad bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu
Summary: Deliriumnounde·lir·i·um | \ di-ˈlir-ē-əm  \1: an acute mental disturbance characterized by confused thinking and disrupted attention usually accompanied by disordered speech and hallucinations.orAtsumu gets sick, Kiyoomi takes care of him, and some things get confessed along the way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	Delirium Disclosure

Atsumu hung onto Kiyoomis torso as he was dragged out of the gym. 

“Think you could at least walk? That would make this a lot easier.”

“Heh, y'know omi-omi, you're really strong…”

“Is that a no then?”

Atsumu then proceeded to nod off, almost dragging Kiyoomi down with him. Using his athletic reflexes, he swiftly caught Atsumu in order to prevent the fevered man from crushing his skull on the concrete before stopping for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

Atsumu, the dumbass he is, showed up to practice sick. No one noticed anything was wrong at first until Hinata pointed out that he looked paler than usual. After looking closer, it was true. His skin looked sickly with a tint of a yellowish green similar to a fresh bruise that just started forming. Atsumu insisted he was fine and could practice and because nothing else seemed off, they allowed him too. Until he froze in the middle of a set, that is. He looked like he was about to collapse before Bokuto rushed over and held him up. That's when Meian called his bluff and refused to let him practice anymore, much to Atsumus disdain. Unfortunately for Kiyoomi, Atsumu was in no condition to go home alone so Meian asked him to take him home. Him being the only one who knows where Atsumu lives. It wasn’t like he visited often, but occasionally Atsumu would sense that Kiyoomi didn’t want to go out with the entire team and invited him back for a casual dinner. 

Now, Atsumu was half asleep and Kiyoomi was getting more and more annoyed from trying to guide the dizzy Atsumu to his car, so Kiyoomi resorted to throwing him over his shoulder and shoving him into the car. 

After having reached his apartment and settling Atsumu into bed, Kiyoomi started to leave before a semi-conscious Atsumu grabbed his sleeve. 

“Mmm, do- don’t leave _please_.”

Kiyoomi shifted his gaze from his sleeve, to Atsumus body, and back to his sleeve before letting out a relenting sigh. Atsumus voice had a hint of something he had never heard from the blond before. _Vulnerability_. He took Atsumu’s hand from his sleeve and gently placed it back to the blond's side before sitting at the edge of the bed. He knew he couldn’t sit there for hours, but seeing Atsumu so vulnerable was a pleasant relief from the head-strong persona he constantly wore. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know how long he ended up sitting there for, he left his phone in the car and there wasn’t a clock in sight, but sometime later Atsumu began to shuffle around on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to a squint, not exactly focusing on Kiyoomi but rather everything around Kiyoomi, before giving a lopsided delirious smile. 

“Hmm, ya look like him.” His words were slurred and barely coherent but still audible enough for Kiyoomi to hear. Kiyoomi wasn’t sure who Atsumu was talking about, but assumed Atsumu thought he was still dreaming, if the faraway look in his eyes could say anything of the matter. By the time Kiyoomi was done thinking, he noticed that Atsumu had slowly crawled over and placed his head in Kiyoomis lap. He looked down in shock but Atsumus peaceful smile made it hard to push him off. 

“D'ya think Omi-Kun would ever let me do this?" He let out an attempt at a laugh that was more like a hallow breath. "Probly' not, huh?"

Kiyoomi was startled by hearing his name come from Atsumus mouth, but he hummed in acknowledgement. Knowing that Atsumu was obviously unaware that he was, in fact, talking to Kiyoomi, his interest had become piqued as to why Atsumu was mentioning him and what his previous comment meant. He urged Atsumu to continue by slowly running his fingers through the golden locks on his lap and Atsumu gave a pleased hum before continuing.

“I can't help but wish he would though. I mean, I’ve liked him for...so long I can't even remember. But I just...” 

At this point, small tears were starting to prick at Atsumu’s eyes and Kiyoomi, though still trying to process the olders words, wanted nothing more to wipe them off his face. 

“I don't want him to think of me as a burden. I mean, I _know_ I am, but I still don't want _him_ to think that. I just... I know it’s stupid but i’m so, so... _scared_.”

The utter terror in Atsumus voice when he said that made Kiyoomi physically shiver.

“Someday he's going to leave me and I know it will be all my fault, I just know it. I’ll deserve it too.”

By the end of his unconscious confession, Atsumu was full on sobbing. His body shook Kiyoomis with the utter force of his cries, and Kiyoomi himself was stunned. He couldn’t process anything except for the fact that Atsumu was sobbing into his lap and he wanted it to stop. He gently murmured words of reassurance while petting Atsumus, now sweat filled, hair trying to calm him down. 

Eventually, the cries lulled to hiccups and Kiyoomi picked Atsumu up and tucked him back under the blankets. He watched the now sleeping man affectionately before gently brushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead while murmuring, “get some rest ‘Tsumu, we’ll talk about this when you're better,” and leaving his apartment. 

When Atsumu woke up feeling more rejuvenated, he had barely any recollection of the events that occurred after they left the gym. For a while, he just sat on his bed processing his surroundings and thoughts before finally remembering what he said to Kiyoomi. Standing up too quickly while in a full on panic, he grasped his dresser for support. When he looked down, he saw a note left by Kiyoomi, and after reading it he let out a sigh of both relief and elation.

_Atsumu,_

_I’m not sure if you'll remember what you said in your delirium, but that was one of the weirdest confessions I’ve received. Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else from you though. If you would like to confess again in a normal, conscious way, I would enjoy a cup of coffee with you at the place down the street. Text me, you have my number._

_\- Kiyoomi_

**Author's Note:**

> This helped me get out of writers block and I got to make Atsumu pine, its a win-win.
> 
> My Twitter is [@kozumeaex](https://twitter.com/kozumeaex) if ya wanna talk or anything
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
